Deseos que susurran a una estrella
by DanielleMoon
Summary: [In Time AU][Lukanette OS] ¿Alguna vez le has pedido un deseo a una estrella? Es algo desesperado e infantil, pero al parecer era la única opción que quedaba. Como una melodía melancólica, guiaba a la chica a su compás hasta cierta cafetería en Montmartre, la cadencia era un sutil y astuto mapa, y al contemplarse al final de la x, se envolvieron en el aroma a café.


«A Day Before We Meet»

[_**In Time**_ _**AU**_]  
[_**Lukanette**_]

Al principio sólo era un sonido tenue, casi como un susurro, una melodía que se perdía entre todo el bullicio de los transeúntes a lo largo de la plaza, una cadencia que saltaba de cuadro en cuadro buscando de alguna manera encontrar su color afín, buscando llamarla entre todo el arte que la rodeaba.

Buscaba encantar todos sus sentidos; transformando su nombre en un sonido, llevando a su vista traviesa a un viaje por toda la Place du Tertre y sus enigmáticas calles cubiertas de lienzos bañados de vida para quedarse instalado en la esquina de un artista que parecía pintar a una musa heroína de tonalidades escarlatas domar las calles de París con su semblante enigmático y encantador junto a la sombra de su compañero, después pasó a conquistar su olfato con la esencia de un recuerdo que quería mezclarse con el aroma tenue del café que provenía de las cafeterías que le guiaban el camino su siguiente conquista, el exquisito aroma del café con el olor dulce de las reposterías que aparecía a medida que te acercabas a sus puertas le abría el apetito.

Y ahí, en el umbral de la cafetería junto al _funicular_ que dividía los dos extremos de Montmartre, fue cuando su mapa trazado por encantos e impulsos al fin le mostraba la X del tesoro. Como si sus pasos no hayan sido meras casualidades para llegar un punto al azar, el camino que recorrieron sus pasos seguían el ritmo de otros más, unos que le hicieron seguir su compás a lo largo de la plaza.

Sonrió inevitablemente al encontrarse con una cabellera teñida que conocía. No habían luces en el escenario porque no las necesitaba para destacar en aquella cafetería, tampoco necesitaba un cúmulo de personas a su alrededor para denotar que un excelente músico. Uno que con su música conectaba las calles de la Place durante Terre, atraía no sólo con el cantar de su guitarra clásica sino también con la apariencia que una mujer busca en un hombre parisino, uno al que sus ojos no veían hace mucho.

El sonido que producían sus dedos sobre las cuerdas era alucinante, tan suave y delicado que las notas más dulces parecían más bellas que las teclas de un piano, era impresionante como la expresión apasionada del chico se sentía y escuchaba a través de la pieza que tocaba. Parecía no ser intensa pero la belleza con la que era tocada le robaba el aliento, una pieza de guitarra no era común en Francia pero que al mismo tiempo parecía cargar mucho sentimiento.

La gente a su alrededor igual se encontraba en el umbral de aquella puerta, asomándose por los ventanales, igualmente atraídos por el sonido que producía él con su guitarra, era una melodía atrayente y bella. Era el escenario que justamente imaginaba para él, sólo que con su banda de rock y presentaciones nocturnas con años y años en sus ganancias.

Y así se quedó, esperando a que la magia de su música decidiera cesar, con su corazón intranquilo de no saber que hacer una vez que aquel sereno y mágico momento acabara.

Y ése fue Luka Couffaine. — dijo una mujer en el micrófono del escenario, y acto seguido los espectadores y comensales que se encontraban ahí empezaron una pequeña ovación de aplausos sacando una sonrisa de parte del chico. — Y recuerden votar por su mejor finalista al pedir su cuenta, Luka es el finalista número 4. Y con ello abrimos una pausa para empezar a contar los votos, esperamos que les haya gustado el show en vivo.

¿Votación? Entonces la actuación que presenció era parte de un concurso que tomaba parte ahí.

Volteó a su costado para encontrarse con un cartel colocado en la puerta frontal del comercio que anunciaba en grande: ¡Concurso de música instrumental acústica de París! ¡Premios de hasta 10 años!

Con sólo ver aquel monto sus ojos podrían salir de sus cuencas, era una cantidad enorme para estar siendo sorteada en Montmartre y sobre todo cerca del barrio bajo, pero aún así era suficiente para empezar una vida cómoda y rica. Era una cantidad verdaderamente jugosa y llamativa, digna de la buena vida que te ofrece París.

Después de la actuación del chico la gente continuó con sus actividades mientras que los clientes comenzaban a pedir sus cuentas para votar por sus favoritos; ya sean personas que hayan seguido el evento con fervor o sólo sean espectadores por casualidad. Era una pena que no haya podido presenciar su actuación desde el comienzo, pero por alguna razón esa canción la llamaba incluso desde la distancia, como si aquella melodía le hubiera arrastrado a ese lugar a propósito.

Observó cómo el chico empacaba su instrumento en su estuche con nerviosismo, ¿Estaba bien que se aproximara? ¿Estaba bien pasar a saludarlo o tal vez debía marcharse?

Su corazón se abrumaba en el nerviosismo de no saber el qué hacer o no hacer, su mente igual entraba en aquel conflicto no sabiendo qué aconsejarle a su corazón. Quería ir a saludarlo, quería verle como en los viejos tiempos, no quería quedarse con esas ganas de reparar el tiempo perdido pero al mismo tiempo su mente reparaba en que tal vez él no querría verle, que tal vez para él esa distancia era placentera y que era mejor marcharse. Había conflicto en su interior que desviaba la percepción de su mirada hasta caer a sus pies, ensimismándose; sin embargo aquello no significaba que su presencia pasara desapercibida para él.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Un gesto tan sincero que provenía de un acto tan esperanzado y escéptico a la vez, él no creía en tales cosas como pedirle deseos a las estrellas para que estos se cumplieran mágicamente pero su añoranza le dio una pequeña esperanza o más bien un consuelo para calmar a su triste corazón por extrañarla a ella. E incluso le avergonzaba la elección de su pieza para el concurso, el hecho de que de verdad una estrella la haya traído a él aunque había una gran felicidad en él de volver a verla, de no haberse rendido con su amor por ella.

_Estrellita del lejano cielo._

Y no perdería esta oportunidad; si esta era la última que tenía, no la desperdiciaría,

_Que sabes mi dolor._

A pasos seguros y firmes se acercó a la muchacha quién parecía mirar a sus zapatos como si fueran lo mas enigmático del universo, sin saber que le privaba de apreciar sus hermosas facciones. Así era ella, con su adorable timidez que escondía a una extraordinaria persona sólo para ella, pero eso le permitía sólo a él saber lo maravillosa que era ella.

_Que sabes mi sufrir_.

Marinette, ¿Eres tú? — se posó frente a ella, tocando suavemente su hombro con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Y al verle levantar la mirada su corazón empezó a latir con más velocidad, seguía siendo igual de bonita y el pasar de los años le sentó aún mejor. — Soy yo, Luka. — se presentó nuevamente, cambiando su sonriso por una juguetona.

Ah ¡Hola Luka! — el rubor saltó a sus mejillas al oír al chico saludarla y tocarla, notando las maravillas que puede hacer el tiempo con un chico; su voz era más grave de lo que recordaba y eso… Le gustaba. — Cuánto tiempo. — rió tratando de ocultar sus repentinos nervios.

Y él lo notó, sabiendo que el paso de los años no lo borraron todo.

¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Eh… — No sabía qué decir, podría pensar que lo estuvo siguiendo todo este tiempo o tal vez se haya dado cuenta que estuvo a punto de marcharse sin siquiera saludarle y la considere descortés, justo un buen comienzo después de años de no verse. — Yo pasaba por aquí y escuché tu canción y me llamó la atención. — sonrió apenada, pues entre más lo miraba más se hacía consciente que él ya era todo un hombre.

¿Entonces viniste a ver mi presentación? — aquello le hizo dar un salto al corazón del chico, ya que ella sólo lo vino a escuchar a él, como alguna vez lo deseo.

La canción era maravillosa así que vine a ver de qué se trataba, y me encontré contigo. — extrañaba tanto oír su risa encantadora, pero escuchó también cómo de su estomago provenía un grito que exigía comida a lo cual ella se sonrojó

¿Te parece si te invitó un café? — le ofreció su mano, aún con su sonrisa presente, una combinación a la cual no podía decirle que no.

Ella aceptó gustosa la invitación del chico, recordando que el chico siempre hace estas cosa: siempre preocupándose por ella, y ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesta a aceptar más momentos con él.

_Baja y dime, si me quiere un poco._

Ambos tomaron asiento en una mesa disponible cerca del escenario, obligándose a soltarse de las manos que antes encontraban su lugar con el abrazo de la otra para que él caballerosamente le ayudara a tomar asiento en la silla además de solicitar un mesero para que les atendiera.

No tenías que molestarte, Luka. — dio ella ruborizada.

No te preocupes, yo invito. — le guiñó con travesura y encargó un par de capuchinos y la especialidad de la casa. — Es una ocasión especial.

Luka, no te preocupes, yo puedo pagar mi cuenta. — mostró su antebrazo al chico, mostrando la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba para gastar.

Lo sé, pero me gustaría invitarte hoy a ti. — y con esa oración se sentía más culpable por la petición de él. — Por lo viejos tiempos.

_Porque yo sin su amor no puedo vivir._

Y con esa oración lo entendió todo, y eso le sonreír más, en complicidad.

—¿Entonces yo te puedo invitar la próxima vez? — él asintió con la cabeza y les trajeron su pedido ambos, el viendo como la expresión de Marinette había mejorado desde que la observó en la puerta. — Por cierto Luka, ¿Cuál era la canción que tocabas?

_Estrellita del lejano cielo, que miras mi dolor, que sabes mi sufrir._

Escogí tocar el arreglo acústico de la pieza "Estrellita" — aquella palabra de otro idioma ser pronunciada por él, con acento tan sensual le envió escalofríos a su espina dorsal, sin duda lo que podía deducir como español le sentaba bien a Luka. — Es del compositor mexicano Manuel Ponce.

¿Cuál era el título?

_Star._

_Baja y dime si me quiere un poco._

Las horas pasaron entre risas y anécdotas, poniéndose al corriente de la vida del otro hasta que llegó la hora de anunciar al ganador, a una hora de cerrar el local, enterándose que pasaron toda la tarde platicando y bromeando, sintiendo ese momento tan placentero y efímero que el tiempo voló entre sus palabras.

_Porque yo no puedo sin su amor vivir._

Y el ganador de la noche es… Luka Couffaine.

No era una sorpresa para ella, aunque no haya visto a todos los concursantes sabía que el ganador sería él.

A pesar de los años, aún conocía que la pasión de él no conocía límites.

_Tu eres mi estrella, mi faro de amor._


End file.
